A Futa's Blackmailing Plan
by Rennigan Ryuki
Summary: AU Story. Naruko is fed up with her my always coming home drunk ever since Minato died on the day of her birthday protecting her. One night Kushina and the girls came home drunk causing Naruko to come to their aid. However, she had another idea in mind. What does she have planed? And the question is, will it work?


Hey guys, Aruko/Rennigan here. If you like my stories then feel free to enjoy them. Feedback is appreciated, and if you see anything wrong my story please let me know. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. And I will talk to you all later.

[ Author ]

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Even though her family owns a famous company, she is not exactly happy. Here are 3 reasons why for the long list she already has:

1\. Her father died saving her Kushina during a bank robbery on her 10th birthday.

2\. Kushina is not really like a mother to ever since she drowned herself in alcohol with her aunts, Grandmother, and her best friends.

3\. Everytime she came home a drunken mess, she came home looking like a messed up slut. Thanks to that, Naruko was always carrying a hard on.

But no longer was she going to suffer. Just like her brilliant father who made his company by inventing the rasengan, an enhanced wind energy sphere orb that has been used to make more powerful technology, she was inspired to become just like him when she was 4 years old. 12 years later she has reached that goal somewhat but not like Minato. She worked on a bunch of projects and was ready to take it to a whole new level. And now she finally has her chance. Her harem story begins now.

[ Third POV ]

Naruko was currently playing Smash Bros on her Wii U when a knock was heard at her door. She shouted " I coming " before pausing the game and walking to the front door. As she opened it up she was met with a bunch of large breast to her face as her the drunk women were currently half awake. Naruko was surprised to see they made it to her house this far. She pulled them in as they made their way over to the couch still drinking much to her irritation. She was going to give these women a piece of her mind, but instead grew a smirk with the an idea she just thought of.

" Naruko... Could you please get all of my strongest sake from the fridge "? Kushina asked as Naruko's smirked widened while she thought * Perfect *.

" Sure thing mom. Let me get something real quick ". she said as quickly went up stairs. She made her way to her secret medicine projects and grabbed an entire tube of knock out pills. She made her way down stairs and went to the refridgerator before opening the door and grabbing bottles and slipping 8 pills inside. She walked outside and handed the females a bottle and watched them drink it with a smirk on her face. All of a sudden, they passed out as she laughed out loud.

" Lucky for me, all 8 of you won't be waking up for the next 4 hours. Not to mention, you won't be able to feel anything so that makes it more fun. I could rape you all now but... There wouldn't be any fun in that. I want to see the fear in your eyes as I begin my master plan. Anyways, BRB. I gotta grab my camera ". Naruko said as she ran upstairs and grabbed her hi-tech camera she made. She made her way down stairs and began to undress them and snap pictures of them in sexy poses, looking like they were masturbating, or any other ideas she came up with. She smiled to herself and walked upstairs before waiting for Saturday to hit.

[ Tomorrow/Naruko POV ]

I had just woke up and the morning wood was killing me. " My god " I said irritated as it painfully bulged in my panties. I got out of bed and took an " Erection Reduction Pill " before taking a shower. As the water went down my body, I smiled for what I had planned. The blackmail was going to begin soon. And no one was going to stop me. I got out and put on some fresh clothes. I wore A pink crop-top that said " Kiss The Queen " on the back with an angel heart on the front. I also wore blue jean booty shorts with red long sleeve socks and the best part was, I had no bra or panties underneath.

" I look hot. But enough of admiring myself. Time to put my plan in action for the ultimate harem ". I said and quickly made my way downstairs. I looked to see if mom was anywhere in the house. All I found was a note attacked to the table. I picked up and it was from mom and the rest.

Dear Naruko,

I'm not going to be coming home early tonight so expect me to be home around 10 or 11 o'clock. Anyways, I love you, and please don't get yourself involved in any trouble.

Love, Kushina

P.S. Thanks for being considerate of everyone and cleaning up my mess. I'm glad to have a sweet caring daughter like you.

I smiled at that before it turned into a smirk. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed my newest project I was working on. A new phone I call " NCD " or " Namikaze Cellular Drive " which was going to help with my blackmailing scheme. I sat down at my custom made laptop before I pulled up a file.

" Man, it feels good to be a genius ". I said as I stretched my arms out and started using the file to hack my mother's phone and download her information to the NCD. As all the information of her contacts loaded in along with her schedule and other personal files, I couldn't help smile as this was going to be my greatest idea of success yet. After a few checks all her information was downloaded and I smiled to myself for a job well done.

" Oh man, just you wait mom. Because... ( Looks at the NCD ) This will be your last day of freedom before I claim you " I said and smiled as I walked out of my room to fix something to eat.

Hey guys, Aruko/Rennigan here. I hole you guys enjoy this new story I was working on for bunch of other lemon fanfics I was working on. Here is the list of all the ideas I thought so far:

Futa Yuri ideas for stories

[ Naruto Ideas ]

Ultimate Futa Ninja: All the tailed beasts are sealed inside of Naruko from 0-9. With her appendage, she becomes the greatest futa ninja. Op Naruko

Kushina's Dominated Harem: An AU story where in the future Kushina does something unforgivable and rapes Naruko. Because of this she uses her futa dick to build the ultimate harem.

Senju Incest: Tsunade adopts Naruko and promises to protect her after Minato dies and Kushina's body is never found. One day she commits incest with Naruko and they express their love for each other. Either Tsunade X Naruko X Shizune or harem if chosen.

Tragic Family Incest: Minato dies the day of the Kyuubi attack causing Kushina to neglect Naruko. When she realizes she hurt her bad enough she tries to make up for it with her mind and body. Either Naruko X Kushina X Fuso X Karin X Tayuya X Kin X Tsunade X Konan or harem if chosen.

Uzuchiha Harem: AU story. After Minato dies when Naruko turns ten and on the day of their anniversary, Kushina brings Naruko to Mikoto's house. As Naruko and Satsuki play in her room while they have a talk, Mikoto reveals what happened between her and Fugaku. They begin to comfort eachother... A little too much though. And these lesbian lovers are gonna take the world by storm.

Inuzuka Milf Dominatrix: Tsume orders some pills for her hounds but the pills were more than what she expected. Not only do they affect her hounds, but they effect her as well. Soon she begins to dominate not only the females but the animals as well. Bestiality harem.

Futa heiress: Hinata has a secret that she somehow managed to hide during birth. She's always loved Naruko but could never tell her face to face. One night, she walks in on Hanabi who discovers her secret and was going to make her an outcast. She rapes her in order to keep quite but a special power activates an hidden ability in her byakugan which allows her to have unexpected powers. She begins to experiment with this to build her courage and talk to Naruko. Will she succeed or fail? Harem.

Haruno Mistress: AU story. Sakura Haruno is a special girl. She is a futanari but is neglected and treaty horribly by her mother. One day she unlocks a special power and uses it on her mother. What happens when this power leads to much more? Will she master it? Or will it control her will? Harem.

Flower Lesbian: Ino Yamanaka. A girl who's committed only to girls. But she's perverted and dreams of having the biggest harem. Not only does she have the powers of her clan, but a flower kekkei genkai. Now her dream won't seem impossible. Harem.

Otsutsuki Milf/Daughter: After being sealed into the moon, Kaguya managed to find a way to seal her powers into the new sage of six paths when they are born. When it turns out to be Naruko, she doesn't hesitate to transfer her futa powers and everything else into her. Now all she has to do is have the ultimate harem.

Uchiha/Uzumaki seduction: AU story. Mikoto and Kushina lost their husbands on the day of their daughter's birth. After spending so much time alone, they not only begin to express their love to each other, but their daughters as well. Now all these lesbian lovers have to do is dominate the other women. Harem.

Futanari Bloodline: After the Minato's death and Kushina's disappearance, poor Naruko was left all alone. But when she turns 8 years old a bloodline from a sacred clan unlocks. Thanks to that bloodline, she is now getting help from unlikely sources. Watch out world, here comes Naruko Uzumaki. Harem. Op Naruko

KOLI- Kaguya Otsutsuki's Lesbian Institute: Kaguya runs a college for lesbians only. Thanks to her special powers, she's able to tell who is all lesbian or not. But she gets the surprise of her life when Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze joins. Harem

Naruko Uzuchiha- The Uzumaki Uchiha Princess: Kushina is a futanari and on the night she meets Mikoto she imprenigates her. Because of this, they got married and became a family of incest lesbian lovers. But it doesn't just stop there. Naruko is determined to have the biggest harem. Especially with her appendage.

Naruko Uzuka- The bloodhound: After being scorned by the village, Naruko meets Kira ( Fem Kiba ) who takes her to her compound. When Tsume takes a predatory liking to the girl, she dominates Naruko until she is strong enough to do the same. Watch out for the futa lesbian bloodhound on the loose. Harem.

Futa Seal Master: After Naruko discovers the book of fuinjutsu, Kushina decided to teach her the ropes of it. But when it goes to far, Naruko manages to manifest a dick. Now the futa girl is going to dominate the entire women population with it. Here comes Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Harem.

Dominatrix Kushina: AU Story. Kushina turns into a lesbian after Minato dies and begins to rape every female she comes across. Harem.

[ Pokemon Ideas ]

Ashley's Harem: UA story. Ashley ( Fem Ash ) is now ready to start her journey as a pokemon trainer. But her little appendage keeps getting in the way. But what happens when this appendage causes her to discover something new? Only one way to find out? Harem.

Futanari Poke Harem: AU story. Ashley ( Fem Ash ) grew up to somehow gain a dick making her a futanari. When she sprays her cum on a pokemon by accident she makes a shocking discovery. Now all she has to do is conquer every female with this power. Harem.

Pikachu's Lesbian Harem: UA story. After Pikachu meets Ashley ( Fem Ash ) they begin to journey the world. But when her secret is revealed to Ashley, she dominates the black hair bombshell in order to keep her secret. Now, Pikachu is setting for higher heights as she wants not only a poke harem, but a human harem. Let the sex begin.

Pokemorph Clan: Assumi Hamidekyoi ( OC ) was born in a clan that could change into pokemons, or have a half human/pokemon body. The thing is though, she was told to be diagnosed with double DNA of her clan somehow and grew two dicks instead of one. Being a seductive pervert, she is going to dominate her clan along with the entire female population. Not to mention she is going to turn some of them men that roles with her liking to females. Let the morphing begin. Harem.

Misty's Pheromone Powers: Misty is a futanari with a strong power. Anyone influenced by her pheromones becomes addicted to sex and will submit to their lustful desires until she haves sex with them. This discovery not only causes her to uses it on other female humans, but pokemon as well. Now it's time for her to build her legendary harem.

Korra's Lustful Adventure: A girl named Korra Akume ( OC ) loves to roleplay online about being fucked by Pokemon, a lesbian, or a futanari. She even masturbates while she's roleplaying. Wanting her live to be like a roleplay based on a game, she gets her wish granted and her world is remade by Arceus. Now she has to play a game based on sex and also being a human pokemon hybrid. AKA, a pokemorph. Let the games begin. Harem.

[ Dragonball Ideas ]

Futa Ball Z: As Mai was helping Pilaf look for the Dragon balls, she ended up finding a Dragon ball in the forest they were searching in where one of them went. Too bad she was wrong. It revealed to show it wasn't a Dragonball as it started glowing and summoned not only 6 other copycat Dragon balls but a staff. Suddenly, everything went white as her body transformed but gave her a dick. Using this power to her advantage, she summons the most powerful, smartest, and fastest warriors to compete in a tournament of her own design in their universe. How will they survive against her lustful, powerful chi? And who will come out on top? Harem.

Blackmailing Lesbian: Chi-Chi had invited her closets friends for a girls night at her house while the guys were away. Unbeknownst to them, Chi-Chi had had cameras set up everywhere and took pictures of them in the most sexual way possible before snapping a picture of them naked after sitting outside their houses. She begins texting them from an unknown number blackmailing not only them but the other females into sending her dirty pictures of themselves. And from that moment, it only began to get worse. Can the girls figure out that's it's Chi-Chi and put a stop to her? Or will she turn these lovely ladies into lesbians for her own pleasure? Harem.

I was also working on Fox Mage so don't worry you guys, you will be receiving a chapter very soon. Anyways, as always...

Like!

Comment!

Follow!

Till next time, peace out Itsuka/Ryuki clan.


End file.
